Sir Hugo, the Dragon Tamer
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Hugo Feorge Gred Weasley-Malfoy has a problem, he's sure his mother and step-father can help. Dramione fic.


Hi readers, this is a little ficlet about Hugo Feorge Gred Weasley- Malfoy, the son of Hermione Weasley-Malfoy and Ronald Weasley and step- son of Draco Malfoy. Hugo is 5 years old in the fic, Rose is 7 and Scorpius too.

Enjoy x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sir Hugo, the Dragon Tamer

"MUUUUMMYY!"

Hugo Weasley was 5 years old when he ran through his house, crying loudly and clutching something in his hand tightly. Tears still streaming down his freckled face as he ran past his older sister and step-brother in the living room of the manor, playing chess.

Into the kitchen he sped, where he hoped his mother was, making dinner. When he got there, he ran at her, and hugged onto her leg tightly, burying his face in her skirts and keeping his mouth shut tightly, and his fist closed on the thing he had been holding as he ran. Something sharp.

"Mummy a bad thing happened," he cried with a slight lisp that hadn't been there earlier.

"What happened muffin?" She asked turning around from the stove where she stirred a pot of stew.

Hugo sniffled again, and kept his face hidden in her leg. "B-bad thing," he sobbed, not wanting to tell her, but still wanting sympathy.

"Well muffin, Mummy can't help you if I don't know what's wrong?" She said sweetly as she bent down to his level and ran a hand through his hair.

He adjusted himself so he was hugging her body tightly, and cried into her shoulder instead. After a moment, he sniffled again, and looked at her with wide eyes and his bottom lip sticking out. "M-my toof felled o-out," he whispered, lip quivering.

"Your tooth?! Wow muffin top that's amazing, you'll get a visit from the tooth fairy" she said giving him a warm hug.

"There's nothing to worry about" she said wiping his tears with her thumbs.

He sniffled again, a little bit, and hugged her back. "It's good?" He whispered, looking at her again and sticking his tongue in the small gap where his front tooth had been. "But... But I don't want a gap!" He said, starting to cry again.

"Muffin, I'll tell you a story. There used to be a little girl, who loved books, but she had buck teeth and a few of them missing, but she didn't let it bother her. Do you know who that was?" She asked him smiling

Hugo stopped crying so that he could listen to the story, and watched her with wide eyes when she told him. He then shook his head and wiped his nose on his jumper sleeve.

She pointed at herself, and smiled.

His eyes became even wider when she pointed to herself, and he started to smile, but then frowned again. "But you don't have any gaps now!" He whined.

"Yes because I grew all my big teeth! You'll be six next week Muffin, you're growing up. Shall we go and find Daddy Draco and tell him? Do you know where he is Hugo?" She asked

"Big teeth" he repeated, before sticking his finger in his mouth and poking the gap gently. If mummy had grown big teeth, then he would too! He smiled again, and then nodded. "Yeah!" He said, still clenching his fist before shrugging a little bit.

"Right leader, you take me to him" She held her hand out to her son

He smiled at her again, showing the gap finally. "Okay" he said happily and started walking to the living room, moving the thing he was holding into the other hand so he could hold hers.

"Muffin do you want to give me your tooth, so I can look after it?" Asked Hermione

He thought hard for a moment, before nodding and opening his hand. "Mummy keep it safe," he said firmly.

Hermione took a tissue from her apron pocket and transfigured it to a small box, she placed the tooth inside and then into her apron again. "Safe," she announced.

He smiled again and nodded happily. "Good." He said, keeping hold of her hand as they walked.

"Where is he, explorer? Where is the great Dragon?" She asked her 'explorer'.

Hugo giggled, and ran through the living room and to Draco's study. "Dragon's lair!" He said, pretending to be quiet,

"Not allowed to wake up the dragon" he whispered, though he was giggling loudly

"Shall we enter the lair?" She whispered.

He nodded, grinning at her, and put his finger in his mouth again, poking at the gap.

She opened the door "Explorer, retrieve the Dragon!" She whispered.

Draco was faced away from the two, sat in his chair at his desk, quill scribbling away in his books.

Hugo laughed loudly again and ran into the study. "Dragon! Dragon!" He chanted, running over to his desk and pulling at his sleeve. Draco smiled.

"WHO HAS WOKEN THE DRAGON?" He boomed playfully, swivelling in his chair around to the two.

The little boy squealed with laughter and ran back to Hermione gleefully. "Mummy did! Mummy did!" He said, laughing at himself.

"It is me Queen Hermione of Gryffindor, Dragon and Sir Hugo her knight." Hermione announced curtsying.

Draco winked at Hermione before smiling warmly at the small boy who was laughing next to her. "Not Sir Hugo the famous explorer and dragon master?" He said with a small gasp, as the boy giggled even more.

"Yes Sir Hugo, the dragon defeater!" She announced.

Draco gasped again, and had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. A small boy's laugh is dreadfully contagious. "Oh no!" He exclaimed, before running very slowly into his office and around the table, with Hugo following him happily, pretending to have a sword. Draco stopped for a moment, before promptly being stabbed with Hugo's 'sword'. He fell to the floor, faking a death, "Sir Hugo... You have killed the fearsome dragon. Such a brave knight!" He said as he was dying.

"Victory for Sir Hugo! Sir Hugo haven't you got something to say to the Dragon" she said hinting about his tooth.

Draco, making a miraculous recovery, knelt up so he was at Hugo's height. "What's that then Sir Hugo?" He said, before receiving a big, gappy grin from the little boy. He laughed lightly, "You lost your tooth" he said, and Hugo nodded proudly.

"Here is it Sire" Hermione said kneeling down giving Hugo the box from her apron pocket.

He took the box, and opened with a smile. "See!" He said, showing it to Draco who smiled back and nodded. "That's cool! You'll get a visit from the tooth fairy tonight then" he said, after picking up the story from Hermione. Hugo grinned again and nodded.

"Mummy also told Sir Hugo a story about a buck tooth little girl who liked books but did the Dragon tell Hugo what he did to Mummy at Hogwarts?" Asked Draco raising her eyebrow at Draco.

Draco raised his eyebrows a little, before realising what she meant and smiling innocently. "He made her teeth grow really, really big" he said, as Hugo laughed again. He hadn't meant to Pansy had dared him, he felt bad now.

"But Dragon's changed now" she said kissing his cheek.

Draco smiled, and nodded, "And mummy loves dragon a lot" he said, kissing her cheek back before looking back at Hugo with a smile. "And dragon loves her too" he said happily

"Hugo why do you go find Princess Rose and Prince Scorpius?" She said.

"Okay!" He said happily, giving her back the box with his tooth in to keep safe, and running off down the hall, calling their names loudly. Draco laughed lightly, before standing up and smiling at her. "Growing up, isn't he?" He said softly.

"Yes. Draco I've got something to tell you. You know I've been throwing up in the morning a lot?" she said

Draco suddenly looked at her seriously, and nodded. "Yes, did you go to the healer? You said you would. Do you know what the matter is?" He said, taking her hands gently and looking into her soft brown eyes.

"You mean who's the matter," she looked into his eyes deeply and took both his hands putting them on her stomach.

Draco frowned a little, taking a moment to figure out what she was saying, before his eyes went wide and he looked down at his hands on her stomach. "You...? We...?" He whispered

"We're going to have a baby!" She said in joy smiling widely.

"We... Baby..." He whispered, standing completely frozen for a moment, eyes and hands still on her stomach, before he suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Bellatrix was wrong, we have a baby" she replied tears streaming down her face.

Draco smiled at her, and wiped the tears gently from her cheeks. "Don't you dare make me cry" he said, concentrating hard on being manly, but hugging her again and rocking her gently.

"I saw Ron today...he wants to see them. He kept pestering me, I was in Diagon Alley" she said seriously.

Draco sighed a little, and pushed some hair back from her face. "Well, I'm afraid, he is their dad love" he said softly, and kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"We can make sure he only sees them with Ginny and Harry around. Then, he gets to see them, they get to see their cousins, and he gets someone keeping an eye on him" he suggested. The couple heard giggling from the study, Hugo had found his sister and step-brother.

"Save me, oh please!" Sounded Rose's familiar tone.

Draco chuckled lightly at the sound of her voice, and rolled his eyes a little. "Crazy kids" he teased lightly

"Our kids" she said softly as she kissed him.

"Our crazy kids" he confirmed, chuckling at the squeals coming from down the hall, and kissed her back gently. "Are you going to tell Ronald?" He said politely but obviously not happily, and placed a hand gently on her stomach again.

"He's only been out for a year, I don't think I trust him with you again. Remember our engagement, I nearly lost you Draco. He tried to run you over!" She said loudly stressing a little too much.

Ron hadn't taken the engagement very well, he had arrived very drunk to the engagement party held at Grimmauld Place. Draco had tried to escort him out and put him in his car but Ron turned on the ignition and hit Draco. Draco was intensive care for 5 months with broken ribs and a slightly fractured skull. Ron had been jailed for 2 years and had only recently come out of prison.

Draco smiled at her, though he gently put a finger to her lips. "I'm fine though, aren't I?" He said, and pushed her hair back gently again. "Well, he'll need to know at some point sweetheart" he said softly, and chewed his lip thoughtfully

"What do you want ideally? Boy or girl?" she asked, tracing a scar on his arm.

Draco shrugged a little, and kissed her forehead. "Just a kid who I can love." He murmured. "We've got two boys and one girl, so maybe a girl to even it up, but I really don't mind."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied as he took her lips in a gentle kiss.

The dragon and his princess were finally content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it, thinking of doing some more Dramione family fics. Let me know what you think. Please R&R

Rosie xx


End file.
